


The Wager

by UnverifiedByChoice



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harems, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, h0rny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnverifiedByChoice/pseuds/UnverifiedByChoice
Summary: When Ezreal loses his gauntlet, he accepts a very...interesting bet to get it back.
Relationships: Ezreal/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Wager

"Okay...so let me get this straight." Ekko began.

" 'Kay."

"You want to go on an adventure throughout Runeterra..."

"Uh huh."

"To bang every hot girl in the League..."

"Mhm."

"...For fun."

"Yep." Ezreal nodded his head for the fourth time. "That's exactly right."

The two sat on the outskirts of Zaun, swinging their legs and observing the morning sunrise through a window in the roof of the underground.

Runeterra was in peaceful times now; strife and conflict no longer plagued the land, however somethings would never change. Demacia and Noxus were no longer at war, but they still held a bitter rivalry. The Freljord tribes had ceased their needless violence and instead chose to agree to disagree(save for Lissandra who was frozen inside a block of her own ice for centuries to come). The Shrimans had come to accept Azir as their emperor, and with their support Xerath was once more chained under the earth. The Shadow Isles, which had once corrupted Bilgewater seas and ports with its Harrowings, had mysteriously stopped. No one knew what to do, but one brave sailor finally decided to investigate. The Isles were slowly being returned to their former glory, Maokai's efforts were succeeding. Even the void creatures which had once haunted Shuriman sands were now nowhere to be found. Things were looking up.

As for Piltover and Zaun, it seemed that they had reached a mutual agreement. Some Zaunites were still a nuisance(such as Viktor, who was in a stable prison), but others agreed to help the Pilties keep the streets of both cities clean. Zaun now had much better living conditions as there were now two cities of progress in Runeterra.

A year earlier, Ekko would have never accepted this. But his hatred for Piltover was suppressed once he met Ezreal. The two shared similar interests in progress and adventure and became fast friends. Now they hung out on a regular basis. But this was certainly a new development.

"...And what exactly made you decide to do this?" Ekko asked.

"Well, it's a long story. But I'll try to explain." Ezreal cleared his throat.

Yesterday

Ezreal sat in a Bilgewater tavern across from someone in a black hat and robe, weaving a playing card through his fingers.

"So if I win..." Ezreal began, "You say you'll share with me the location of the Elixir of Uloa?"

Twisted Fate simply nodded without looking up.

"Sweet, I got this in the bag!" Ezreal smirked. Malcolm Graves, who was also watching the exchange, simply clicked his tongue.

"Don't be writin' checks your body can't cash, boy. This man's a god at poker."

Ezreal scoffed. "I know what I'm doing. I've succeeded at tons of way more dangerous endeavors before, how hard can beating a guy in a card game be?"

"You should know..." TF interjected. "It's customary in poker to bet something else for your opponent."

Ezreal raised an eyebrow. He supposed that was fair. "Alright, what do you want?"

"That gauntlet of yours is mighty pretty."

Ezreal looked down at the talisman on his hand. He'd almost died getting it, and it had saved his life more times than he could count. But at the same time, he couldn't just back down from a challenge.

"Alright, I'm in."

Graves scoffed. "You're awfully reckless."

"Trust me, Malcolm. I can win this." Ezreal smiled as he was dealt his hand.

"I can't believe I lost!"

Graves chuckled. "'Told you, didn't I?"

TF outstretched a hand. "Well played, kiddo, but them's the rules. Hand it over."

Ezreal sighed, pulling off the gauntlet and placing it in the Card Master's open palm. "Careful, please." He sat down and sulked.

TF was about to try it on when he looked at Ezreal. He shook his head, unable to resist. "Hey kid."

Ezreal perked his head up. "Yeah?"

"Do you want it back?"

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Of course!"

"Then how 'bout a little wager, eh?"

Ezreal's smile faded and was replaced by a quizzical expression. "Already?"

TF shrugged. "I'm a bettin' man; it's what I do. Now c'mere." Ezreal leaned in, and he whispered the wager into the explorer's ear. Once he was done, Ezreal backed up with wide eyes. "You're kidding, right?"

"Dead serious. If you can do that, you'll have my mad respect."

"And if I don't do it?"

TF held up the gauntlet. "Then I just keep this. That simple." Plus you're the explorer type, so gettin' around should be a piece of cake for you."

He was certainly right about that. While Ezreal definitely wanted to try, he wasn't sure if he'd actually be able to accomplish it. Either way, if he could at least get a few of them it might actually be a great deal of fun. "Alright, it's a bet."

TF smiled with his mouth, but his eyes were(as always) masked by shadow. "Good. Come back here once you've gotten 'em all, or as many as you think possible. I'll judge if it's enough."

"You bet your gauntlet on a poker game? How could you be that stupid?!" Ekko shook his head.

Ezreal threw his hands up. "I don't know, okay? What I do know is this is the only way to get it back. What do I do, where do I start?"

"Alright." Ekko stood up and dusted himself off. "If you're gonna do this, I have one condition to place on you."

"Which is?"

"Jinx is off limits."

Ezreal frowned. Not that he had anything against the condition, but Ekko had told him that he was over Jinx. "Oh, does someone still have a little crush?" He teased.

Ekko ran a hand through his mohawk. "Forget about that, okay? I'm saying this because she's dangerous."

"So are most of the girls I'm planning on hooking up with."

"Except none of them are certifiably insane. Just trust me, dude." Ekko insisted.

Ezreal nodded his affirmation. "Alright lover boy, I accept your condition. But where do I start?"

Ekko ignored his shameless jabbing at his affections and pondered that question. "Who'd you say were the two you used to date again?"

"Caitlyn. And Lux."

"Right...let's stay far away from them for now. So no Demacia, Piltover or Zaun...how about some Noxian chicks, huh? I've heard they've got some class A prostitutes."

Ezreal shook his head and smiled, standing up to join his friend. "Very funny. There's tons of other places I could start too, you know."

"Alright, then we'll think of them on the way."

"On the way where?"

"Away from here!" He clapped Ezreal on the back. "Don't get me wrong, I love Zaun, but I've always wanted to go on an adventure with you. Travel the world, meet new people, and most importantly find new ways to cheat death." He held up his Z-Drive. "For science, of course."

Ezreal smiled. "And just who said you could come along?"

"I did. Don't you know every guy needs a wingman to get a girl?"

"That's true. Fine, you can come." Ekko fist pumped. "Awesome!"

The next day, the two would embark on a very...interesting quest.


	2. Ez and Akali

"Where are we?"

"Ionia."

Ekko frowned in confusion. "Why here? I thought we were going to Noxus."

"I'd rather not do anything too daring just yet, man." Ezreal replied, staring straight ahead. "Besides, there are ninjas here, you know?"

Ekko's eyes widened. He loved ninjas. "For real? It looks abandoned!"

After having traveling for a few days, the two friends were standing outside a dojo, the sunrise glinting off of its curved roof. It was an old building that looked like it was in the process of being refurbished; on one side, bright red columns rose in front of a bamboo door, but on the other side the paint on the wood looked like it had peeled long ago, or even burned as the result of some sort of attack.

"The Kinkou Order." Ezreal stated. "I've been here before, about a week after the...incident. It was enlightening, to say the least."

"Did they teach you ninja techniques? Is that why you know how to teleport?"

Ezreal smiled. "Nah, that's just my gauntlet. I came here last time for information on the location of an artifact. But today..." He marched up to the door and knocked. Soon enough, it opened, revealing the masked face of a man in dark clothing, with a blade strapped to his back. He bowed out of respect.

"Welcome back, my friend. It's a pleasure to see you have returned."

"Nice to see you too, Shen." He gestured to Ekko, who was gazing intently at Shen. "This is my friend Ekko. He's kind of a ninja fanatic."

"So it seems..." Shen replied. Ekko stopped staring. "Sorry." Shen looked at him, and Ekko shuddered a bit. The fact that he couldn't see the guy's face was awfully unsettling.

"So, why have you come? Is there another artifact you desire?" Shen asked.

"Crap, I haven't thought this far ahead..." Ezreal rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you see..."

"We're here to learn the ways of the Kinkou Order." Ekko blurted, earning him another death stare from Shen.

"Well, this is certainly unprecedented. But we're always accepting new recruits. Right this way."

Ezreal and Ekko sat in a room on a bamboo floor mat. The walls were made of hardwood and the doors were woven curtains extending from the ceiling. Shen had left to attend other duties, but he had instructed them to wait.

"I'm confused, Ez. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we're here, but why are we here? How is this place gonna help you accomplish your task?"

"You'll see." Ezreal replied. Ekko shook his head. The blonde tended to daydream of adventure, and sometimes it was hard to get a conversation out of him.

They waited for a few more minutes, staring at the door frame. Finally, Ekko had to break the silence.

"You really can't tell me anything?"

"I don't have to; your answer's right in front of you."

"Oh come on, now you're just giving me cryptic garb-oh my..." He glanced at the front of the room to find a girl standing in the doorway.

She wore what Ekko assumed was green, traditional female ninja attire. He mouth and nose were masked, but her bloodred eyes burned with intensity. Her hair was wavy and the color of dark chocolate, tied up in a ponytail. She was a little on the thinner side, with moderately-sizable breasts and muscular legs. The only thing that wasn't intimidating about her was that she looked around their age.

"Oh. Hello." She acted as if she'd never seen either of them before, but Ezreal knew better. "Hey, Akali."

Akali blinked, realizing she had met him before, and her gaze softened. Her eyes seemed to turn from the color of blood to more of a warm red, like a bowl of hot tomato soup.

Ekko shook his head, snapping himself out of his trance, and glanced at Akali. "There are girl ninjas too?"

Akali glared at him, causing him to shrink back down. "Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut." At any rate, he now knew why they had come here. No doubt Ezreal had planned to start this with someone he already knew. Smart.

Akali walked over to Ezreal and bowed formally, just as Shen had. It seemed to be a custom around these parts. "It's wonderful to see you've returned. But Shen told me you were here to learn our ways. Why?"

Ezreal froze. "Well...you see..." He glanced at Ekko, who was shaking his head from side to side so hard it looked like his mohawk might fall off.

"I was just really fascinated with your culture and all! Who wouldn't want to learn about all this?"

Akali raised an eyebrow; a clear sign she didn't believe him, but she decided she'd find out his real intentions later. "Alright, if you say so. Your classes start tomorrow."

"Classes?!" Ekko was suddenly alert. "Yes." Akali replied. "How else do you expect to learn the ways of the Order?"

Ekko relaxed, a smirk sliding onto his face "Oh, THOSE kinds of classes. Totally game." Akali rolled her eyes. "Well, before your schedule is finalized you have to go through a week of intense physical and mental training. But that shouldn't be much of a problem. She glanced at Ekko's mohawk. "You have...interesting hair."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment." Ekko replied with a smile. He hadn't listened to a word she'd said.

"Alright." Ezreal thought. "I can wait a week."

After a week of running up and down mountain slopes, meditating and sleeping on a hardwood floor, Ezreal and Ekko were just about done with the ninja life. But they were just about to begin their classes.

In that week, Ekko had learned a lot more about what had happened here than he wanted to. There used to be many more students, and a grand master who was Shen's father. But one of his top students, Zed, bit off more than he could chew with some magical shadow-box which he used to murder his master and take half the students with him to the Order of the Shadows.

"If you'd gone there instead of here," Shen had told him. "...You'd have been dead before you walked through the door."

"If I'd been here when it happened, I wouldn't have stopped trying until I'd fixed it." Ekko thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Ezreal had spent his free time talking to Akali and rekindling his friendship with her. Before, it was only fleeting hellos and goodbyes, but they'd had some occasional late night conversations as well. But there was a reason he'd come here, and it wasn't to join the Order.

"You're gonna ask her today?" Ezreal nodded. Ekko smiled. "Alright, time to hatch my plan."

"What plan?" Ezreal asked, to which he got a palm in his face. "Let's find her first."

Since arriving, they'd changed into loose-fitting white clothing and stopped wearing shoes. This was what they assumed to be the ninja's way of making them accustomed to their environment. After a while, they finally found her, staring out a window(or rather, a square hole in the wall) by herself. The wind tugged at her hair, making her ponytail sway a bit in the breeze.

Ekko grabbed Ezreal by the shoulder. "Cool. So here's what we're gonna do. Go over there and ask her."

"Just ask her out of the blue? Are you crazy?"

"Just trust me."

"Alright..." Ezreal didn't know what he had in mind, but he went up to her. "Hey, AK."

Akali turned around. "Oh, hello Ezreal. Did you need something?"

He turned a slight shade of pink. "Do you maybe wanna..." Ekko covered his ears for the last bit of Ezreal's sentence. There was no way he was subjecting himself to cringe like that. He uncovered his ears when it was Akali's turn to speak.

"Why...would I ever agree to something like that?!" Akali looked disgusted. "I have half a mind to slap you!"

"I'm sorry! Forget I said anything!" He was promptly met by a backhand to the face.

Ekko clicked his tongue. He knew that wasn't going to work, but it was helpful to know how she would react.

"Alright, time for Trial Two." He reached around to his back, dialed his Z-Drive and hit a button.

Instantly, there was an explosion of blue light as reality fragmented. Ekko gazed into the explosion as it slowly arched across his entire field of view. The experience of going back never ceased to amaze him. Soon enough, the effect reversed itself, the explosion diving back into the Z-Drive...and Ekko stood with his hand once again on Ezreal's shoulder, right before they had found Akali.

"Cool. So here's what we're gonna do. If you go up and ask her out of nowhere, she'll say 'Why would I ever agree to that?' and slap you in the face."

Ezreal turned. "How do you kn-" He glanced at the Z-Drive, blue energy slightly illuminating the space behind them. "Oh. Smart."

Ekko smiled with pride. "Told you I could be useful. Every time you screw up, I'll rewind to this moment, explain what went wrong and have you go at it again. So this time, don't say it straight; try and lay it on her low-key."

Ezreal and Akali talked for a few more seconds this time, but it eventually resulted in her slapping him again.

Ekko sighed. "Dang it. Here we go again."

After 38 failed trials, Ekko ultimately decided that he should ask her something else before laying the request on her, and also that he should explain his situation so she might be sympathetic.

"Trial 39, and go." Ekko let go of Ezreal's shoulder, and he approached Akali. "Hey. Whatcha looking at?"

"Oh, just that over there." Akali pointed to a rock formation a bit far from the temple. It looked like a cave, but as Ezreal squinted he could tell it was dimly lit.

"It's a spot I often like to visit when I have free time." She explained with a fond smile.

Ezreal pondered that. "Well...maybe you could take me some time?"

Akali looked at him. "Why not now? It's not as far as it looks. Wait...don't you have classes today?"

Ezreal glanced to the left. "Yeah...but they're not in the morning."

Akali smiled. "Perfect, let's go." She grabbed his arm and jumped out of the window, hauling him after her.

"Whoa, WHOA!" Ezreal exclaimed as he dropped out of the window without being prepared. Ekko was watching from the corner the whole time.

"He'll be fine." He confirmed before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Ekko, don't you have classes to get to?" Shen asked.

"Uhh..."

Ezreal and Akali eventually arrived at the cave. The space was dimly lit with torches on the walls. The floor was smooth rock, and when Ezreal walked inside, he was immediately hit with a wave of steam. There was a pool of warm water big enough to hold eight people on the floor of the small cavern, with steam curling off of it.

"A hot spring?" He asked, to where Akali nodded. "You can imagine why I like coming here. Being part of the Order is stressful, and sometimes you just need to unwind." She stretched her hands into the air, twisting her wrists and clasping her palms together. "This is perfect for that, and I figured you might want to try it too."

"Yeah..." Ezreal's voice trailed off. He could definitely use a hot bath after all of the strenuous exercise he'd gone through in the past week.

Akali glanced at him. "Well, you want in?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but you know, ladies first and all."

"Fair enough." She reached around to undo the strings on the back of her outfit, which dropped to the ground, leaving Akali in a strapless, olive-colored bikini that didn't leave much room for imagination. She undid her ponytail and her chocolate-brown hair fell loose around her shoulders. Ezreal tried not to look out of sheer embarassment, then realized

"Well someone came prepared." Ezreal remarked.

Akali turned around and smiled. "I'd already been planning to come today, you just happened to come along right when I was about to depart." She slowly eased herself into the hot spring, which went up to about her neck. "Your turn."

Ezreal shrugged and undressed down to his boxers, stepping in right after her. The warm water soothed his aching muscles and relaxed him. "Wow, this works wonders."

"Mhm." Akali agreed.

The two sat in silence for a little while longer, simply reveling in the comfort they found in the hot spring. Finally, Akali broke the silence.

"So tell me," She began. "Why are you really here, Ezreal?"

Ezreal's face immediately turned red. "Was it that easy to tell?" She nodded. "It was written all over your face when you showed up here a week ago."

He sighed and shook his head. "Might as well explain myself then. But I doubt you'll like the answer."

And so, Ezreal told her everything. He explained how he had lost his power gauntlet in a bet against Twisted Fate, and that he had accepted a slightly more crude bet to get it back; a bet that involved doing...interesting things with her. He left out the part about Ekko rewinding time to give him multiple tries at asking her to do this.

When he finished, Akali was silent for a good ten seconds.

"...You just bet your laser gauntlet on a poker game? What were you thinking?"

Ezreal threw his hands up, making a light splash in the spring. "I don't know, Ekko said the same thing..." He turned to her with a slightly humorous expression.

"I know this is weird, but it's the only way I can get by gauntlet back. So will you help me? You have every right to say no, but I could really use it."

Akali sighed and pondered this. She did not hate Ezreal, in fact she really quite liked him. He was adventurous and willing to try new things. But when she'd shown him to his room, she'd taken a good long look at the face he had made, even if it had been for a split second. He'd looked...sad. Confined, even. Ezreal was not meant to be kept in this dojo day by day, subjected to the same old stuff. He was an explorer, and he was only here to get back something that he cared about.

She cleared her throat. "Well, I believe in order. And judging from your actions and what I know about you, you're persistent. So if I say no you're just going to stay here and keep asking until I eventually say yes. Not to mention...you don't belong here anyways. You're supposed to be out there, doing what you love. With that in mind...alright. I'll have sex with you."

Ezreal blinked. "Wait, seriously?" Had that just happened?

"Yeah. I don't want you to be trapped here against your will. Besides, you're cute. Maybe it'll be a little enjoyable. After we do it, just tell Shen you're taking off. He knows that you had different intentions already, too."

Ezreal forced the blush back down and nodded. She'd called him cute.

Akali sighed and smiled. "At least tell me you've done this before."

"Yeah, like twice. You?"

She bit her lip. "A few times...I sort of know what I'm doing."

"Well, I forgot what to do. Where do we start?"

Akali actually laughed for the first time in his presence. It was a wonderful sound. She leaned in and pressed their shoulders together.

"How about I start?" She moved her hands down his toned chest and abdomen. Ezreal could no longer keep his boner in check as her hands brushed over his boxers.

Akali smirked knowingly. "Someone's excited." Ezreal suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed them together, pulling Akali on top of him.

"Ooh. Someone's very excited." She began to peel the wet boxers off of him, exposing his half-hard member. He was a solid eight inches, and the head of his shaft poked above the water, but the rest was submerged. Ezreal shivered lightly.

Akali bent her head down and light planted her lips on his dick, sucking on the head as easily as if it was a lollipop. Her hair had been thrown onto one side of her head, the wispy tips of it brushing against the water. A soft moan escaped Ezreal's lips, but he kept himself steady. He would not nut so early on.

As Ezreal lifted his hips upwards, Akali swallowed more and more of his erect shaft until she was deepthroating him, swirling her tongue around his head as it brushed against the back of her mouth. Ezreal groaned louder. "Jesus..." He whispered, and Akali smiled as much as she could with his cock in her mouth.

Finally after about twenty more seconds of this, Ezreal spoke. "I'm gonna cum soon..." She pulled her mouth off of his dick, and he quickly altered their positions so that Akali was against the other side of the bath and he was on top of her. Ezreal lightly kneaded her breasts through the fabric of her bikini top, eliciting small sounds from her. She immediately understood what he wanted.

Ezreal slid his dick underneath Akali's top and in between her breasts. It was a tight fit, but that made the titjob more enjoyable. He eased his weight onto Akali's bare stomach and thrust his hips forward, sensually stimulating his dick with her breasts. Akali took advantage of having the head of his cock in her face and wrapped her lips around it, licking and sucking on it while Ezreal thrusted. Her red eyes seemed to be giving him a secret message; "You enjoying this?"

Ezreal lightly nodded, but he remembered that this was supposed to be a two-way streak. With that in mind, he used one hand to reach behind him and pull off Akali's bikini bottom, and the other hand to stick a finger into her folds.

"Mmmf..." Akali moaned with her mouth still immersed in cock. Her eyelids drooped a bit when she did.

Ezreal continued by dropping another finger in and moving them both in and out. Akali's whole body shuddered. He could barely stand all the pleasure she was putting on his dick; it was throbbing like mad. Akali could feel his head growing in her mouth, and she knew what was coming. He dropped yet another finger into her sink, and she felt herself on the brink of it too. Just a few more seconds...

"Akali, I'm cumming!"

"Mmmm!"

Akali braced herself as Ezreal blew his load into her mouth. Her hips bucked underneath Ezreal, and he could feel her warm juices pouring out as they orgasmed simultaneously.

Akali felt Ezreal's cock pump her mouth full of thick semen. She'd had sex a few times before, but swallowing cum was a first. She tried her best, but after a while she choked and spluttered against it, swallowing a good bit before the rest dribbled out of her mouth and onto her chest. Ezreal waited patiently for her to finish her coughing fit, and after a few seconds they locked eyes.

"Sorry." He said. "I should have asked. You okay?"

Akali nodded. "Yeah. It's an...acquired taste."

"Good to know...you wanna keep going?"

Akali took note of his shaft. It was still plenty hard. "Well clearly you do, and I've got a good bit of stamina myself...sure, why not?"

"Awesome. Because you know what happens next." Ezreal slid his dick out of her breasts and positioned it at her entrance. "Ready?"

"Do it." Akali smiled as he thrust into her. Her face immediately contorted from sudden pain to pure pleasure. "Ohhh...Ezreal! Harder, faster!"

Ezreal continued thrusting in and out of her. Each thrust pushed Akali against the back of the hot spring, splashing warm water lightly around them. He was staring at her face as he thrusted; her hair was spread out on the floor behind her head, framing her face. Her eyes were bulging and her mouth was wide open, emitting moans of bliss.

Ezreal felt his member grow larger, pulling against her walls. He could still see the results of his last release; Akali's chest was painted white and some of his cum was still present at the corner of her mouth. He couldn't deny that she looked hot, especially with her entire body being wet and shiny from the hot spring. He felt his second load coming and warned Akali. "I'm about to cum again! Is it okay if-"

Akali cut him off. "Yes! Fill me up, please!" Ezreal thrust a few more times before he groaned and came, painting the inside of Akali's pussy white. He pulled out of her, and they both began to pant.

"...Wait. You didn't cum?" Ezreal asked her. Akali smirked. "Apparently not. You think you got one more load in you?" She asked him, her voice dripping with seduction.

"Uhh, yeah." Akali smiled devilishly. "Alright then." Without warning, she grabbed him by the shoulders and expertly flipped them over to where Ezreal was lying on his back on the outside of the spring against the smooth stone floor. She was on top of him, smiling down.

"Wait, Aka-" Ezreal was cut off as she sat on his dick, slamming down on him with all of her weight as his shaft impaled her womanhood. She began to rock her hips back and forth, putting her hands behind her back as she undid her bikini top and tossed it aside, allowing her breasts to take full form. Ezreal was speechless; heck, he could barely think. This was not what he had expected, all he could do was watch her tits bounce up and down as she rode him.

"Who knew she had such a naughty side?" Was the only thought that came to Ezreal's mind as her hips bucked, about to climax on top of him. He could feel his third load coming as well. Their moans were growing more erratic by the second.

"Ez..."

"Akali..."

Akali swirled her hips once more until they both screamed in ecstasy.

"I'M CUMMING!" Akali and Ezreal both cried out in unison. Akali felt his climax enter her deeply and fill her up at the womb, while Ezreal saw her juices flow out down his shaft. She pulled herself off of him and collapsed on her back to his left, her chest heaving up and down.

After they'd taken a good five minutes to catch her breath, Akali broke the silence. "That was...fun."

"*pant* Agreed *pant*." Ezreal concurred. They turned their heads to look at each other.

"So..." Akali began, "You have to do that to how many other girls?"

"As many as TF deems necessary to return my gauntlet." Ezreal replied, to which Akali smiled lightly. "Well, they're in for a ride."

"Don't worry...if any of them top that, I'll let you know."

Akali laughed, but it was easy to tell that she was still exhausted from what had just went down. "Well, we should probably get cleaned up."

"Yeah." Ezreal sat up. "Let's get going soon, there's no telling how much trouble Ekko's gotten himself into by now."

"Super Secret Ninja Art, go!" Just as he was about to get hit in the face, Ekko pressed the button on his Z-Drive, and the timeline split. He dialed it about four seconds back to where he was to the left of his sparring opponent and nailed him straight with a chop to his side, knocking him over.

"How did you..." The young ninja he had bested was speechless until Shen approached. "Do not fret, Zhao. It happens to everyone." Zhao grumbled and left, leaving Shen alone with Ekko.

"You have impressive reflexes, my boy." Shen commended him. Ekko rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks! It's all in the...uhh...hair."

Soon enough, Ezreal and Akali approached. "Shen, I'm afraid we gotta take off." Ezreal said. Ekko's eyes widened. "Aww, what? But I-"

Akali cut him off. "Ezreal and his...associate have come across something in the area that demands their present attention. They can't stay much longer.

Shen sighed. He knew that this was just an excuse, but he wasn't about to stop them. "Very well. I hope you'll at least take what you've learned here and apply it to your tasks outside of this place."

"You bet!" Ekko piped up. "I can't wait to jujitsu-drop some fools!" He experimentally chopped and punched at the air.

Shen and Akali laughed nervously as Ezreal pulled Ekko next to him. "Well...we'll be seeing you."

After bidding their more formal farewells, Ezreal and Ekko left the dojo in high spirits.

"Did you do it?" Ekko asked, once they were out of earshot. Ezreal nodded.

"Sweet! One down...a lot more to go."

"Amen to that, brother."


End file.
